


Miraculously Wonderland

by StarLightGlisse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Also it's rated T because I'm paranoid, Enjoy the craziness, F/F, F/M, Fourth Wall Breaking, I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, I do own the drawings that will be placed in here, I don't know what I'm doing please help me, Madness. Pure madness, Original Akuma, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some dark undertones, Well if I can figure out how to get them in here, You've been warned, very likely to be full of fluff and crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLightGlisse/pseuds/StarLightGlisse
Summary: What happens when an akuma sends the class to wonderland? Can they escape withtheir sanity intact?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm StarLightGlisse. I hope you enjoy miraculously wonderland. Sorry in advance for spelling and grammar mistakes. Please enjoy.

_Miraculously Wonderland_

_In this place of madness, madness, maaaadneess, If you're not careful....you'll lose your mind......Because this is Miraaaaculously Wooonderland....... And we are alllll... Maaaad..... Hereee........_

_Only the truly luucky...or truly mad, can survive this cursed world...... You can't escape... Not even if you wanted too..... None escape unchanged.......No one leaves with their sanity intact....._

_But there is more than meeets the eeeyyee..... But even stiill.... You better run....._


	2. Umm what happened to Paris?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When The Storyteller starts bringing pieces of fairytales to life what will Marinette do when she finds out she can't transform?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi here is the first official chapter of Miraculously Wonderland! Enjoy!

When Marinette woke up in the morning what she did _not_ expect to see was Paris looking like it was transformed into a storybook. As she stood on her balcony looking around she saw gingerbread houses, pumpkin coaches, and....giant rainbow mushrooms? Turning around to face her red Ladybug kwami she said, "Uh Tikki? What is going on? What the... _WHY IS THE EIFFEL TOWER MADE OF CANDY?!"_

"Probably an akuma," Tikki replied. Marinette groaned. "I'm getting Sandboy flashbacks now. Ugh let's find that akuma-"

"Umm Marinette...." Tikki piped up nervously. "Yeah? What is it?" "Bad news.... You can't transform. I have a bad feeling that something might go wrong if you do.

" Marinette stared at her kwami, trying to process the information. "I- I can't transform?" "I'm afraid not. Besides you have to get ready for school. You are going to be late." Marinette's eyes widened and she rushed back down to her room.

🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞

"RIIINNNGG!" Marinette slid into her seat just as the bell rang. "Girl did you hear about what happened?" Alya asked Marinette from her seat beside her. "Umm no?"

The Ladyblogger's eyes lit up. "Apparently there is a new villain bringing stories to life! But," she added lowering her voice, "people have also gone missing as well."

The dark-haired girl's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open after hearing what her best friend had to say. "What?" Marinette hissed. " Hold on, that's not it," Alya added as she pulled up her blog on her phone. "The really freaky thing is that no one, not one single person has actually gotten a good look at the akuma behind this. Most people have just reported seeing different color flashes, and then something disappears and is replaced by something from a fairytale, myth, or fable. Mostly fairytales. For example Rose told me that she and Juleka saw a mermaid when they where on Juleka's Mom's houseboat."

Marinette looked up the seat aisles to see Rose excitedly telling Mylene about what they saw. "Hey dudettes. I think people just found out the akuma's name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I hope you enjoyed it. By the way I can't promise updates on a regular basis but I will do my best to get each chapter posted as soon as possible.


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note

Hi, sorry this is just an author's note. Happy Fourth of July to any fellow Americans out there. In celebration I'm hoping to get a new chapter up by either the end of this week or the beginning of next week. By the way ideas for the story are welcome!If you have any please feel free to let me know in the comments!  I can't promise I will use them but they are always welcome as they can set off a lightbulb for a drawing or for a chapter. Also sorry the last chapter was so short. Anyways have a great day everyone!


	4. The Storytelller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More is revealed about the mysterious akuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE!!!!! I got writers block.

The two girls turned toward the source of the voice. Standing in front with headphones around their neck was Nino.

 

"What?" Alya exclaimed. "Where did you hear this? No one sent anything to the Ladyblog."

"Yeah that's because it's guesses based on what people have seen. I mean there are giant rainbow mushrooms everywhere, the Eiffel Tower is currently made of candy, and the path to the Eiffel Tower looks suspiciously like the yellow brick road. Look dudes something weird is going on."

 

" Yeah no duh," Alya deadpanned. 

🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞

*meanwhile at the Eiffel Tower....*

(POV of the Storytelller)

I looked around me. Far as the eye could see, (which is pretty far since I’m on top of the Eiffel Tower), a blanket of chaos and magic was slowly descending on Paris. I grinned wickedly to myself. Everything was working perfectly..... until I saw the form of one of Paris’ heroes, the pun-loving Chat Noir. 

 

I wasn’t the only one who saw. The view suddenly changed and I was staring at Hawkmoth in his lair. 

 

“Storyteller, Chat Noir approaches. Ladybug can’t be far behind. Don’t forget our deal. Take their miraculouses, and bring them to me.”

 

I rolled my eyes. “Well hello to you too Hawkmoth. Don’t worry you’ll get your precious jewels. In exchange,  I  get to turn Paris into a storybook of madness, and trap people in the stories.  Forever.  Anyways, goodbye!” I said breaking the connection. 

 

Growling to myself I muttered, “Fool. The old man made a big mistake trying to boss me around. What a nincompoop. No matter.”

 

An idea came into my head. Slowly a wicked and crooked spread across my face under my mask. I looked into the distance and smirked. “Can’t boss me around if _you_  end up in a story. _Alone_  .”

 

With a mad cackle I opened my book and turned to a new, blank page. “Lets make a new story, just for you. How does that sound _Hawkmoth_?” I said to myself and started writing furiously. When it was doneI snapped the book closed. 

 

“Poor unfortunate soul. How the tides have turned.  _ And not in your favor. ”  _

 

🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞

* back in the classroom a few minutes later* 

 

“Class settle down please!” Ms. Bustier called out. 

 

“Ms. Bustier! There is an akuma! Can I please be excused to film it for my blog?”

 

Their teacher sighed. “Alya for the millionth time,  _you can’t leave during class to film for the Ladyblog!_ You know class is only dismissed when there is clear danger. While yes, Paris does look different than it normally does, and rather odd, there is no obvious danger. Now please, everyone calm down.”

 

“We don’t know that,” the blogger replied stubbornly. 

 

“I’m sure we will all be fine!” Rose piped up from her seat. Beside her, Juleka nodded. 

“Sorry to break it to you Alya, but no one has even seen the heroes yet dudette.”

 

Alya glared at her boyfriend in front of her and Nino raised his hands helplessly.

 

“All I’m saying is that we would know if something was wrong because we’d either see attacks or Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting the akuma.”

“Yes exactly Nino. Now can I please start class?” Ms. Bustier asked. “And Miss. Cesaire,  _please sit down._ ” 

Alya huffed and reluctantly sat back down in her seat. 

 

“Thank you. Now every one please turn to page-“

 

_“BOOM!”_

 

Everyone looked up sharply at the sudden noise. Without warning a  “crash”  made everyone jump from their seats as the one and only pun-loving, flirtatious, Chat Noir crashed through the window to land heavily on the ground as the Storytelller came flying in through the broken window. 

 

“YES!” Alya squealed pulling out her phone and started filming as Chat Noir got up back into a fighting stance.

 

The akuma looked around at the terrified, (and in Alya’s case enthusiastic), class. 

 

“My, my, my, what an interesting group you’ve led me to Monsieur Noir.”

 

_(POV switch to the Storyteller)_

I grinned at them darkly as my wings started flapping behind me.

 

_“What to do, what to do,”_ I thought.  _“What story shall I throw them and the cat into.....oh! That’s it! It’s purrfect.”_

 

I snickered as I pulled out my book of fairytales avoiding Chat Noir’s lunge to grab it. Pulling out my quill I started writing furiously in the storybook.

 

As I wrote magic started leaking from the book and surrounding them.

 

As they started disappearing which caused shrieks from the others I started to laugh manically. 

 

“It’s time to face your fates!” I called with a smirk, enjoying the terror on their faces as they realized they can’t escape. 

 

_ “ Let’s  _ _go mad....”_ I whispered sinisterly as I disappeared in a puff of silver smoke. Leaving behind a group of rapidly disappearing students and a teacher. 

 

( Third person POV) 

 

Marinette has seen the akuma seconds before they threw Chat Noir through the window. Instinctively she had moved forward when the akuma started writing only to find she was stuck in place, unable to fight or escape. She’d also seen that everyone seemed paralyzed and frozen from the waist down. 

 

She also struggled further when she saw her classmates disappear into clouds of multicolored smoke and get sucked into the storybook. 

 

She started struggling harder when Chat Noir started disappearing in a haze of black and green smoke. Moments later her own body started disappearing into black and red smoke before getting pulled into the book. The last thing she remembered before the world went dark was the half comedy, half tragedy mask on the akuma’s face suddenly break in half. 

_(POV of Chat Noir)_

What no one (ok mostly the Storyteller) had thankfully not realized was that at the last second, before the Storyteller disappeared completely I managed to grab my baton and knock the book out of the Storyteller’s hand.

Multicolored sparkles suddenly started spewing from the book covering the entire room. All I saw was what looked like Plagg’s panicked face before seeing the room disappear. 

 

 


	5. Authors note (again. Sorry.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note

Ok I’m really sorry but this is  ** _not_** ****a chapter. Sorry. I’m considering making this work a part of a series where the class is sent into different stories. Let me know in the comments please if you think this is a good idea, and if so, what stories should they be sent into? I am also working on a new miraculous fic that should, eventually, bee posted on this site. Also feel free to check out my other story, Blood Moon Eclipse. That’s all for now. Have a nice day everyone! Stay miraculously weird and wonderful!


	6. Chapter 3: Through the Forest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm...hi?

Chapter 3: Through the Forest and Down a Rabbit Hole

 

_ ( Third person POV) _

 

Darkness. That was the only thing she could see. 

 

Groaning Marinette slowly opened her eyes and sat up to see,  a forest? 

 

_“Umm ......okaaay?”_ She thought _._ “Where am I? This is weird. I don’t recognize this place. Where did that akuma send us?”

 

“Hey Tikki... do you have an idea where we are? Tikki?”

 

Marinette looked down at her purse where her kwami was supposed to be hiding, and froze. Tikki wasn’t there. In fact Marinette couldn’t see her little kwami friend anywhere. Cue the panicking. 

 

_“Marinette calm down! I’m fine,”_ a voice that sounded suspiciously like her missing kwami’s said in Marinette’s head. 

 

_“_ _Tikki?”_ The girl hesitantly replied in her mind.  _“Is that you? Are you ok? Do you have any idea what happened?”_

_“Yes it’s me. I’m fine. Don’t worry. Everything will be fine. We will figure this out. Please don’t have a Marinette freak out, at least not without me. I can tell you are about to start overthinking everything from here. Wherever here is.”_

 

Marinette giggled. Tikki knew her quite well.  _“Ok calming down now Tikki. Attempting to think logically. Well as logically as I can with my voice of reason gone and I’m in a strange forest.”_

 

This time it was Tikki who giggled. _“_ _Can’t argue with that!”_ She said cheerfully. _“_ _I don’t know where we are but we certainly aren’t in Paris anymore!”_

 

Marinette laughed again. “ _We most definitely are not.”_ Marinette’s face fell as she realized something. 

 

_ “ Wait....Tikki....I don’t see anyone else. Where are they?” _

 

Tikki felt her brow furrow in worry. Looking around her all she could see was mist curling and moving ominously around her. 

 

Taking a deep breath she replied, _“_ _I don’t know Marinette. I think I sense Plagg and Wayzz nearby though so we should be ok. I think Master Fu might also be close. Stay on high alert though. I think the akuma might be close to where you are.”_

 

Marinette nodded before remembering Tikki couldn’t see her. _“_ _Ok got it. I’m going to look around and see if I can get an idea as to where we are. I promise I’ll be careful.”_

 

Tikki sighed softly to herself before responding to her chosen. _“_ _Ok I trust you. Good luck.”_

 

With that she broke the connection. 

🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞

 

Marinette slowly stood up. The conversation with Tikki had made her feel much better and more at ease. Anyways may as well explore where she was. And how to get back. Also maybe see if she could find her classmates. Or Miss. Bustier. Or anyone really. 

 

A small sound above her caught her attention. When she lookedclosely in the treetops in front of her she could see a small flash of silver.  The akuma!

 

Marinette headed into the forest in front of her after the akuma. It was very difficult to try and keep up. The akuma could fly after all, and the forest was rather dark. The trees were all crowded together making it hard to walk as the ground was covered in long, twisted roots and fallen trees and branches. The leaves formed a canopy of darkness, with only bits of bright sunlight able to penetrate the dark woods and guide the way. 

 

In her haste to catch up to the akuma and find everyone else Marinette didn’t realize the peculiar traits of this forest. 

 

Besides the fact that sunlight was slim and faint due to the sheer enormity of the trees, no animals were visible. No birds singing in the trees, no chattering and energetic squirrels climbing up trees, not even a quick rabbit or shy deer. The forest was silent except for the wind rustling in the leaves, and the howling noises it made as it passed through the looming trees, almost like a warning.  _You shouldn’t be here,_ it seemed to hiss.  _Go back. You will regret it later...._

 

But Marinette didn’t notice any of this. She was too busy tracking the akuma, and trying not to fall victim to her usual (and legendary) clumsiness. She didn’t notice that tendrils of mist had mysteriously started curling around her feet. She didn’t notice that the woods became even thicker, roots more common, reaching out as if trying to trip her. She didn’t notice that the mist became more common the further in she went. She most definitely did not notice that as she passed the trees they curled around each other, making it impossible for her to leave.

 

What she _did_ notice was that the akuma appeared to be coming nearer to the ground, and that their wings beat out a strange pattern, almost like music. She did see the akuma suddenly plunge down into the forest, and land not ten feet in front of her. 

 

Marinette hid behind a old oak tree. The akuma glanced around and started walking. Marinette closely followed while being careful to stay out of sight. As they walked the trees started thinning out a little bit, but not by much. 

 

Eventually the akuma came to a small clearing in the middle of the woods. The entire area was covered in a blanket of mist and fog that seemed to glow faintly. In the center of the clearing was a large weeping willow tree. The branches swayed slowly in the breeze as they gently brushed against the ground. Compared to the rest of the forest this area seemed relatively peaceful. 

 

If Marinette had been paying attention to the rest of the forest, this should have made her be even more on guard. But she  hadn’t  payed nearly enough  attention to the rest of the forest’s atmosphere. If she had, she would have noticed that something wasn’t right with this place much earlier. By the time she turned around briefly, and realized that the trees now blocked the path she took it was too late. She was trapped in the clearing with the akuma.

🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞🐞

_(POV of the Storyteller)_

 

Oh hello! It would appear you seem to think that I didn’t notice the girl following me. Spoiler Alert:  I did. 

 

That was after all  _my_ magic  that made the trees block off any possible escape. She is very sneaky I must admit. Not enough though. I knew the clearing was here. I led her here on purpose.  Surprise!  Anyways back to the story!

 

_ ( Third person POV) _

 

Marinette stayed hidden behind a tree as she watched the Storyteller approach the ancient willow tree.Suddenly it unexplainably started  glowing!  The silver mist that covered the clearing started swirling around the tree. 

 

_“Umm....Tikki?”_ Marinette thought.  _“Are you seeing this?!”_

_“Yep,”_ her kwami replied with an only slightly higher pitched voice than usual.  _“I see it. Whatever it is, it isn’t good. Be careful. We shouldn’t trust it. I don’t want to know what it can do-”_

_“Umm Tikki,”_ Marinette interrupted, _“_ _is it just me or does the akuma suddenly have rabbit ears?”_

_“Nope, not just you. I see it also. They also have a pocket watch that most certainly wasn’t there before.”_

 

Marinette did a double take and saw that yes,the akuma was now holding an oversized pocket watch, one that was at least the size of their hand. They stared at it for a moment, rabbit ears twitching slightly before looking up, and heading toward the weeping willow in the center of the mist filled clearing. 

 

_“Now what Tikki?”_

 

She could tell that Tikki was hesitating before giving an answer. There was a slight pause before she was answered. 

 

_“I- I’m not quite sure Marinette. For now just stay hidden and watch what happens. Some sort of magic is at work here. I’m not sure if it’s the akuma’s or some other force.”_

_“Whatever it is Tikki, I don’t like it. Something feels off.”_

 

Tikki hummed in agreement. She and Marinette watched as the akuma slowly parted the branches of the mysterious tree and slipping inside. 

 

They were so focused on the Storyteller that they didn't realize that a barrier of thorns was growing inside in clearing. That is until one of them sharply hit Marinette's leg. 

 

“Ouch,” Marinette muttered before looking down. _“_ _Uh oh,”_ she thought. _“_ _That doesn’t look good.”_

 

Looking around she noticed that the thorn barrier was growing. And rapidly. 

 

_“Marinette run!”_ Tikki’s voice screamed. _“_ _Go to the tree! We don’t have time! Look!”_

 

Whipping around, Marinette caught a brief flash of a blinding silver light coming from the tree before it vanished, and the tree returned to its original state. 

 

_ “ I think the akuma is gone, get to the tree. Hurry!” _

 

Nodding, Marinette sprinting to the tree to try and outrun the thorns which were growing at a rapid pace and blocking out the little sunlight that could penetrate through the thick fog. She was so focused she only barely noticed that the tree started glowing again as she got closer to it.

 

With a final burst of speed she burst through the weeping willow tree’s low hanging branches....

 

And fell down the rabbit hole....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Yeah sorry it’s taken so long to update. I got writers block so many times during this chapter. Anyways it’s finally up so yay! Feel free to let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions down below in the comments! Have a pawsome day, and Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry for the sort of cliffhanger. Also if anyone knows how to get drawings into works please tell me.


End file.
